Camareros
by Luka-sama
Summary: Felix gruñe, mientras Bridgitte esta suspirando. Ambos deben trabajar como camareros en una actividad de su colegio, claramente solo uno de ellos parece feliz. (Felix x Bridgitte)


_Mi primer fic de Felix x Bridgitte…vamos a ver qué pasa. En esta historia Adrien es el hermano menor de Felix como Marinette de Bridgitte, es que son tan monos que no puedo sacarlos de mi mente :3_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Camareros**

Habían un montón de cosas que consideraba estúpidas, tantas que la lista parecía interminable. No es como si él fuera perfecto, pero sin duda en comparación algunas personas que conocía, estaba seguro que era lo más cercano a un Dios. Pero es que la gente solía ser tan fastidiosa, como aquella chica que era su stalker número uno.

Su nombre era Bridgitte, como olvidarlo si estaba a punto de darle una orden de restricción.

Pero es que la chica era bastante torpe, molesta y se le pegaba como una lapa en ocasiones. Era todo lo que detestaba en forma comprimida.

También odiaba esas sonrisas tontas que solía poner, esa libertad para demostrar sus emociones y como no lloraba fácilmente. Pues eso era lo que el siempre envidio de las demás personas.

Era algo curioso, como puedes llegar a odiar a alguien, mientras le tienes envidiar de sus buenas aptitudes. Igualmente jamás diría eso en voz alta, ella ya estaba suficientemente emocionada con su persona, como para echar más leña al fuego. En su lugar prefería evitarla, tenía suficiente con los trabajos de su padre, como para sumarle esa chiquilla molesta a la ecuación.

Pero Bridgitte no se cansaba nunca, eso que a veces incluso era bastante grosero con ella.

-¿Ella es tu novia?-había preguntado Adrien con diez años viendo como Bridgitte corría en dirección a ellos.

Su frente se había sombreado de azul.

-Ni en un millón de años-dijo de forma enojada.

En cambio el menor giro a ver a su hermano confundido, este siempre era tan recto y correcto para hacer feliz a su padre, pero sabía que no sabía dar amor, muchas veces sus comentarios groseros eran la forma de decir, me preocupo por ti.

-Felix te traje esto-dijo la chica mostrando un extraño paquete sin adornos.

Algo diferente, pues está siempre intentaba darle regalos que el rechazaría o tiraría en el fondo del armario. Confundido acepto el paquete a la fuerza, pues este fue puesto con algo de violencia entre sus manos.

-La maestra dijo que debía entregártelo, porque es importante para la actividad de mañana-dijo moviendo sus manos de forma involuntaria.

Siempre tan imperativa como de costumbre.

De pronto pareció caer en que no estaban solos. Sus ojos volaron a Adrien, quien sonreía amablemente a la chica de quince años, que parecía amable. Esta chillo mentalmente al ver a un mini-Felix, pero al notar la mirada oscura del mayor, supo que no debía hacer mucho escándalo, como siempre ocasionaba el verlo a él con su hermano menor de lejos.

-Tú debes ser el hermano menor de Felix, Adrien-dijo la chica agachándose a su altura.

El niño sonrió.

-Felix no me habla mucho, pero cuando te mencionan siempre parece muy orgulloso y feliz-explico la chica con las manos en sus mejillas.

Adrien se sonrojo levemente, Felix gruño una grosería que sus padres probablemente no alentarían, antes de fulminar a Bridgitte y arrastras a su hermano pequeño por las calles de Paris.

Esa chica era un grano en el trasero.

…

Al día siguiente no tuvo otro remedio que presentarse a la dichosa actividad. Con el ceño fruncido escucho a su profesora prácticamente obligarle a ponerse aquella prenda que Bridgitte le había entregado la tarde anterior. Con un delantal negro, una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas por los hombros y unas orejas de gato negro. Atendía la entrada del café con expresión de mal humor. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola baja, para que no se esponjara.

Que más irónico podría ser todo esto.

Él siendo Chat Noir, vestido con orejas de gato negro para atender un café cosplay.

Bueno si podía ser peor.

-Bienvenidos al café del grupo 3, esperamos poder serles de su agrado-hablo animadamente Bridgitte a su lado.

Pues si Bridgitte era su compañera de trabajo, pues su maestra no había creído que él fuera lo suficientemente "carismático" para atender la entrada solo. Después de todo solo era animado en su forma de Chat Noir, no como el recatado Felix Agreste. En cambio Bridgitte con ese delantal rojo y unas estúpidas antenas de mariquita en su cabello recogido en dos coletas, parecía ser suficientemente activa para trabajar por ambos.

Solamente estaba parado como estúpido a su lado.

En ocasiones la chica volteaba a verlo, para sonrojarse levemente antes de reír feliz de la vida. Como si estar a su lado fuera todo lo que necesitaba.

Gimió mentalmente al ver que faltaba aún mucho para salir.

Era una burla estar disfrazado de medio gato, con que la chica molesta fuera su adorable Ladybug. Ellas no tenían nada en común.

Bueno, tal vez su pelo azulado y sus ojos azul como el cielo. pero Ladybug era una chica totalmente decidida, que luchaba con mirada fiera y cuya amabilidad protegía a todo Paris. No pensaba que Ladybug fuera una chica molesta que estuviera detrás de él todo el día.

Sería una gran ironía.

Y perrada de parte de la vida.

Que Bridgitte fuera Ladybug, sin duda estaba comenzando a desvariar por estar tres horas a su lado.

-¡HERMANA!-grito alguien que le hizo regresar al mundo real.

Con un adorable moño en su cabellera azulada, una niña de diez años con un vestido rojo, corría donde estaba Bridgitte. Esta puso los carteles que repartían en una mesa, justo a tiempo para atajar a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos y darle una voltereta en el aire.

Observo sin querer la mirada de felicidad de Bridgitte al tener a la niña en sus brazos, como su sonrisa era totalmente libre de preocupaciones y sus ojos demostraban amor familiar.

Algo que no había conocido hasta que Adrien llego a su vida.

Era el amor entre hermanos, algo que solo puede explicar alguien que lo vivió.

-Mari viniste, espero que estés lista por que te daré la atención especial-explico ella con una mano en el aire.

La niña la imito totalmente extasiada.

De pronto vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia, seguido de una mujer seria y un fuerte mastodonte como guardaespaldas. Una idea llego a su mente, era ridícula y estúpida, pero si la niña junto a Bridgitte parecía feliz, tal vez no sería tan malo.

…

-Dos especiales de la casa, para nuestros clientes especiales-dijo Bridgitte con una bandeja en sus manos, luego de colocar dos helados llenos de confites y crema chantillí por todos lados.

Marinette aplaudió emocionada, mientras frente a ella Adrien miraba con ojos en forma de estrella el helado. Claramente su padre desaprobaría que le diera dicho dulces a su hermano menor, que era un futuro modelo. Pero se lo debía, siempre estaba al cuidado de Nathalie y no tenía una vida normal.

Si bien Bridgitte era la última que esperaría para darle a su hermano como cuidado, no tenía muchas opciones ese día.

-Eres genial hermana-dijo Marinette comiendo de su helado.

Adrien asintió animadamente apoyando a la niña que acababa de conocer.

Bridgitte en cambio sonrió emocionada al ver a los niños hablar, al principio Adrien parecía tímido, pero luego de que encontraran algunas caricaturas y video juegos en común, ambos hablaban animadamente al tiempo que comían.

Era genial que su hermanita menor si pudiera ser amiga de un Agreste fácilmente, no como ella.

Su frente se sombreo de azul, pero al menos Tikki en la bolsa en su espalda, parecía animarla a no rendirse. Si ella era Ladybug y salvaba la ciudad todos los días, seguir intentando su amor por Felix no debía ser tan difícil.

Ambos regresaron a la puerta para seguir con sus labores, dejando ambos niños con una promesa de acompañarlos en el resto de la feria en una hora, mientras tanto podrían comer más veces. Los dos pequeños asintieron emocionados.

-Me alegra que estén disfrutando-dijo Bridgitte luego de entregar un cartel.

Felix entrego uno con una mirada algo seria a unos jóvenes, quienes se vieron nerviosos antes de huir. Bueno, él no era exactamente bueno haciendo amigos, tampoco era como si le importara. De reojo se preguntó por qué Bridgitte parecía no darle importancia a eso, estando a su lado lealmente.

Esta giro a verlo y sonrió.

-Te ves tan bien-se le salió, pero igualmente no parecía avergonzada, si no que estaba emocionada por estar a su lado.

-Cállate-respondió con un tic en su ojo, pero mucho más amable que de costumbre.

Tal vez no era tan mala, tampoco le molestaba estar a su lado. Pero igualmente prefería irse pronto con su hermano. Pero cuando este había casi llorado para poder ir con Marinette y Bridgitte a ver la feria, no tuvo más que pasar el resto de la tarde con una chica que probablemente estaría detrás de el babeando. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando ella si bien lo veía a cada rato, su atención estaba más en los niños y hacerlos pasar bien en la feria.

Adrien parecía encantado con Bridgitte, pero era obvio que Marinette acaparaba toda su atención, ambos corriendo emocionados como niños normales.

Al final del día, pudo decir que estar al lado de Bridgitte no fue tan malo.

Lo cual no sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

-Felix salgamos en una cita el sábado-había dicho la chica emocionada días después.

Si bien su primer impulso fue negarse, recordó vagamente como su hermano había estado emocionado ante la idea de volver a ver a su nueva amiga Marinette. Pero como su padre era tan estricto, era difícil que saliera del hogar si no era con Nathalie o él.

-Vale-respondió al ver su solución a una cita de juegos para su hermano.

Cuando vio como Bridgitte prácticamente se desmayaba de la emoción, suspiro al notar como esta no había captado sus planes.

Esa chica era problemática.

Aunque comenzaba a tolerarla.

Eso era algo.

 **Fin**

 _Si bien todos dicen que Felix es algo cliché…pues me sigue pareciendo adorable._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
